<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Stories Across Skin by Stigandr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005195">Hidden Stories Across Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stigandr/pseuds/Stigandr'>Stigandr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Last Legacy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot Collection, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stigandr/pseuds/Stigandr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal take on how the cast of Last Legacy would react to an MC with tattoos that are hidden. Though to be honest this turned more into Hurt/Comfort one-shots that happen to also involve tattoos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Felix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Before we begin. This started off as little head-canons that were purely self-indulgent as this writer is one who has hidden tattoos. It has changed… But for the better, It's still about them finding out MC has hidden tattoos but it's not just about that. Because for most people once they find out you have tattoos and see them they move on. Also, I wanted to set up and expound on somethings that really stuck with me in each story. I've tried to keep this as canon as possible, but there is divergence. MC has been kept at the point between strength and squish. This is as gender and body neutral as possible. This work has been beta read and ran through grammar AIs' twice, but I ask please be kind as this is my first published work. If you have questions comments or concerns please DM or ask me on my Tumblr. If you really like this then I'm pleased to inform you I'm working on other projects for LL, if you don't well sorry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quick note, this was edited after the re-release of the chapters with Anisa's update. If you take issue with the changes Fictif made to the LL story then this isn't the story for you. </p>
<p>Lastly, I'd like to thank my Beta Readers. </p>
<p>Lesath - Thank you for agreeing to this in the first place, bless you, my dear. Your appreciation for my work helped keep me going.<br/>Darling Lady - My beloved hype woman, who's keyboard smashes and tears fueled me.<br/>Rat the mother of Link the tiny dragon - Smol-one and niece, your memes and spit-balling with me have given me even more ideas thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix continued to hold on to the Barista's hand. At first, it had been to make sure the tenuous connection between their soul and body held fast, though now it was more for the pure comfort of human touch. More still was feeling your hand flex and flicker with life within it still. To hold and feel that life return, was the greatest relief. The price of a piece of his soul Felix would gladly pay a thousand times over. There had been so many moments of pure panic fearing that you would be lost to the Void forever. And by Rime's hand at that. That was still a crushing blow. What had happened to cause Rime to become that? That wasn't the captain Felix had loved. No, no it couldn't be. But it had been Rime. He knew that as surely as he knew the mark on his wrist would never go away. He shivered as darkness swirled around. How was he going to keep you safe? Or even prove his innocence? Let alone the problem that was Rime. It was too much to handle on his own. This would drown him as surly as quicksand.</p>
<p>"Felix?" Your voice overflowing with quiet concern. Suddenly Felix didn't feel so alone.<br/>
"Yes, dear barista?"<br/>
"Are you ok?" He really should get better at hiding these emotions from you.<br/>
"I really should be asking that of you."<br/>
"I've been better. But I'm thankful you saved me. It was a bonus that it came with a kiss."</p>
<p>Felix watches the slightest rise of color and the dance of mischief across your face. In all truth, he had enjoyed that kiss too. But there was more on his mind than the joy he had felt when warmth had come back into your lips. More than remembering those lips moving against his and the shivers that covered across the whole of him. Mentally Felix shakes himself. Right now, concentration is needed. You almost died and at the hands of his beloved Rime. But that wasn't Rime… Right? Oh, everything was going around in circles without answers while causing bone-chilling fear. The walls around growing so high with no exit in sight.</p>
<p>No, right now Felix needed to make sure you would be safe. Whatever was after you could get past Stella and the myriad of other wards put in place. Then there was the insignificantly small fact that you had just brought back from the dead. By his hand at that, which really was a testament to his point that necromancy was a fine magic to learn. But that was neither here nor there. He went back to focusing on the real problem at hand. There was no way you could come back to Blackthorn Hall. Not only was Escell there but that place held too many memories for Felix to ever call it home ever again.</p>
<p>This was the best place to be. Warded and under the guard of Stella, but Felix would also stay. He would not entertain the thought of leaving your side. Though he really should get your opinion about sharing rooms.  </p>
<p>"Barista, I must ask of you a delicate question. Would you be opposed to, and it’s perfectly alright if you are, but if it would be acceptable to you..." He pauses to inhale in a large breath. "Can I stay here, with you? I fear for your safety dear barista, seeing Rime attack you like that. I could not leave you alone in good conscience."<br/>
"What about your father and the curse mark? Not to mention the fake Felix."</p>
<p>How could you be concerned about him at a time like this? When you were the one who had almost died. And those trivial things were nothing compared to the task of keeping you safe. That was the most important thing, yet you thought of his problems. Tramped down emotion boiled and bubbled up even as futile attempts to quell it raged.</p>
<p>"Damn them both!" Jumping at his outburst. "I will deal with them accordingly, but I don't want to be parted from your side. I fear you will be attacked again. I want to be here with you, ready to defend you." As if saying the words themselves were revelation and release, Felix's chest tightens while the world spins. Narrowing to just this room and more importantly you.<br/>
"Ok." The look on your face confirms too that there is a fierce desire to have him with you. Though at what cost had that desire made itself manifest? Even if it was a little shocking how quickly you have conceded.<br/>
"Really?" Felix listens as his voice turns shrill. Steady, he commands it and himself. "I mean. Excellent, I will gather what I require to stay here with you. While I do that, what can I get for you dearest barista? Some food or tea?"<br/>
"That sounds wonderful, but I can get up."<br/>
"Absolutely not! You need to rest! You just came back from the dead." His voice again turning shrill. Really? This is going to be a problem.<br/>
"You were the one who brought me back from the edge you should be resting too."<br/>
"And I will be in a moment but I first want to care for you." As you have for me, he wants to add. "There will be no arguments on this. I will be right back, please continue resting MC."</p>
<p>Before you can say anything Felix leaves. He doesn't want you to see the turmoil he is going through. Memory was imperfect to look back upon. The past was filtered by emotion. How much was Felix missing when it came to Rime and his memories of him? How many actions or words were missing because Felix had only ever looked upon Rime with that devoted love and longing? Making this dash is both to flee the past that is creeping up and clawing at him under the guise of making lunch. So, he runs to the kitchen hoping that gathering food and the creation of tea will drive the thoughts of the past out of his head.</p>
<p>This mad plan turns out to be far more difficult than expected. Felix has what amounts to less than zero ability in the kitchen. With absolutely no help in all the little things that are reminders of the past. The kettle he sets to boil was a gift from Papa soon after he left the manor. Those tea tins contain both his and Rime's favorites. Though now Felix has to question if that was a lie told in midnight whispers to cover unhinged truths. Surly Rime would not have lied about tea, right?</p>
<p>Felix hardly gets any warning before his vision is swirling with tears. To have secrets of your own is one thing. To know that the one person you uncovered your soul before and who you held as they died is, in reality, alive and actively trying to kill both of you is another. There is no middle ground in this. Felix is falling down that crevice knowing that the bottom is filled with knives that will destroy whatever life of half-truths he still holds. Rime is alive and in that there is a joy that should be all-consuming, he should be holding Rime close and whispering everything he should have said. Rime is alive yet he has tried to kill you, and that is breaking reality as much as Rime's flippant disregard and treatment of his former team. Has Rime become a lie?</p>
<p>Even as the events of the past hours sink in, the past and its rose-colored emotions rail against it. Heart and mind tore apart caught between memory and reality. The world sways causing Felix to sink to the floor trying to find something to grab on too, something to steady him in this storm. Sobs break free from his chest and throat. Cruel and tainted moments flicker behind closed eyes. That first kiss of rose petal lips suddenly is drawing blood with its thorns. More vines twist around the past, thorns sinking deep cutting open his heart. So, he bleeds tears on his knees begging for this not to be real.</p>
<p>The whistle of the kettle drags him back from this haunted reverie. It is that sound that reminds him that you are upstairs waiting for him. So, he picks himself up gathering the thimbleful of courage that remains within him. He takes that and whatever he thinks can help you recover after all that has happened to you both.</p>
<p>Though that turns out to only be the things used to make sandwiches. Along with that, there are some sesame crackers and fancy olives that he found in the bottom of a basket that was left on the table. That makes him smile, you must have bought them while he was trapped in Blackthorn. Such a simple act yet he is hard-pressed to remember the last time someone made such a gesture for him.</p>
<p>Just like that, every moment he has had with you is flashing before him. Those first mixed up moments followed by your indignation and trust. The swell of his heart when you picked him to train and guard you. How you have challenged him while offering encouragement with tenderness. He remembers his Papa's lessons about saplings how both they and you seem to reach out to one another to curve around to hold close. Absently he rubs the long gone bruises you healed with just a touch; remembering the glow in your eyes that made them shine like every star was caught within.</p>
<p>Now he needs to prove to you he is worthy of all you have given him credit for. He will defend you with his life and more. But now that isn't what you need, no right now you need food and drink along with rest. With that, he loads up a small pushcart with all he has found. It's not a feast but it’s feasible to eat.</p>
<p>On the way back he stops at his room, filling the bottom rack of the cart with duvets and pillows. A couple of books find themselves next to the bread. Stella blinks slowly from her favored spot on the old couch. Felix has to stop for just a moment to think about all Stella has seen and if this, while all strange to him, might be mundane to her. By the time everything is back at your door, he makes sure to be presentable with all the heartache of the shattered past locked in the deepest part of his soul.</p>
<p>Felix is desperate is to remain calm with the poison of revelation still eating at him, and so he forgets to knock before he barges in. Normally he would just apologize and then show what he has brought back. Then make you a sandwich and some tea before you went back to sleep. Finally, he would make a nest for himself on the floor before settling down to read.</p>
<p>But instead, when Felix turns to look at you, seeing that you are naked from trying to clean yourself with a rag and washbasin. Seeing that your hiding more than just your beautifully carved form under your clothing. Instead, like the divine carvings that rest as figureheads upon ship bows, you are painted. But it hits that he has just intruded on what should be private. So, while you both gasp and jump he turns red with eyes wide as windows. Before floundering and stuttering before turning back to walk out the door hardly remembering to closing it.</p>
<p>He sinks to the floor again. Back pressed into the door, eyes locked on the ceiling. Mind racing with the only coherent thought being, oh dear they were naked I should have knocked. Quickly Felix vows to fix this because obviously, you are going to be upset, but he will do whatever it takes just to he can be next to you still. He needs to protect you. He will sleep outside your door if that is all you will allow now, as long as he can be close to you.</p>
<p>But still, he thinks back to what he saw of you, his body is overheating. You are beautiful which is all he can think about it. The waxing poems about the curve of your form, damp hair, and wide eyes can come later after he has fixed this. The tattoos that he noticed but hardly got a good look at will only add to his later imagination. He knows within the marrow of his bones he wants to see them again. He wants to see them truly and understand their meaning. Tattoos are nothing new to Felix, for starters Scylla is covered in them. Then there are the ones he has seen before at the parties and functions Escell had forced to him attend. But yours seem to be nothing like those pompous attempts to gather an extra fist full of power. Or as a focal point to concentrate upon, if memory serves a couple of teachers had those types. Nor do they seem to be lackluster efforts to heighten your beauty, not with how well hidden they are. Now that is an interesting question as to why they are so well hidden. The flow of them alongside you was flowers on a majestic tree, he was already in subdued awe at all that you are before seeing that crown upon your majesty.</p>
<p>Being lost in reverie he doesn't hear the creak of the floorboards, or jiggle of the door handle. Then without warning, he is falling backward unable to catch himself. Head snapping against the floor with a flare of agony, dulled slightly by the jolt of pain in his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Felix!" You are just above him. Hands running over his shoulders, neck, and head checking for injuries.</p>
<p>They are soft and cool against his skin, while he is turned red by blush. The tenderness you use as your fingers are gliding through his hair. He winces as you brush a spot at the back of his head, the pain redoubling again. You murmur soothing words, concentration written in the downturn of your lips as your eyes turn into stars. He can feel your power rush over him, silken ribbons and soap bubbles dance over the aches as they vanish. Fingers slowly withdraw from his hair and he wants to whimper in frustration. But he only turns to grazes your palm with a ghost kiss. The cotton-soft gasp he hears sends his heart thundering.</p>
<p>"Are you ok?" Again, that concern you have for him above yourself. Your voice is breathless and he wants to think it’s just for him you are like this.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine now." He sits up, your bodies are close, a hand still rests on his shoulder the same one he kissed. "But I should apologize I walked in without knocking and I..."</p>
<p>He stops unable to figure out his next words. What he wants to say is along the lines of, I saw how beautiful you are and that you are a collage of paintings and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me look at them again. More than that he wants to ask you to hold him, ask him how he is doing. Ask him, so he can break again in your arms because with what has just happened with Rime, he isn't sure about anything anymore. He has lost so much already and now he may have lost those blessed memories of that first love.</p>
<p>"It's ok. It's been a bit of a day for both of us." The smallest of smiles touches your lips. "Did you like what you saw?" Felix scrambles back balking at your gall to say that so boldly. While you fall back laughing.<br/>
"Oh, Felix you should see your face!" You’re still sitting on the floor arms wrapped around your core hair flying shaking as you laugh, when you look up it only starts the fit over again.</p>
<p>"Yes." He whispers out the word.<br/>
"What?" Your jovial tone begins to sober up.<br/>
"Yes." He tries again, aching to make his voice stronger. Still, it’s so hard to say that word. How in this storm can he take the time to want to have just a moment of tenderness and kindness with you? A smile dances on your lips and mischief is setting the tempo in your eyes. His heart is jumping. You need to rest to recover not indulge him.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you liked everything." Your voice has turned into caramel and warm milk. Felix can feel his face flush deep, heat radiating off him. Desperation claws at his chest. Looking to the ground to focus on the stitching on his trousers, the place where it's started to wear from his book smacking against his thigh.</p>
<p>"Would you like to see them better?"</p>
<p>His head snaps up so hard he can hear his bones pop. You have moved closer to him. He wants to dive into your arms. Your eyes are asking questions and demanding answers. Whispers of conversations come back to him about you saying you enjoyed the kiss. Felix is filled with a surety that this is something solid to hold to right now. Even if later it fades right now, he needs just a rock to hold on to. Something to forget the rage of his father, the ache of Rime's betrayal. He locks on your eyes answering your call, even if just for these moments.</p>
<p>"Please." It’s a plea like a prayer, supplication at its heart. Candle fires burning with something softer than desire but just as powerful within you both. When you reach out he takes what is offered.</p>
<p>It’s with careful slowness you both rise and makes it back to the bed. You nod for Felix to sit and he obeys. With careful movements, the nightshirt you must have tossed on falls away. With that Felix can see with perfect clarity what was only hazed images before. Felix's gaze travels up from the base of your hips to the curve of waist to chest drinking in the line of your body. Including the tattoos that mark you. Swirls of dark ink and color, more like paintings than pictures. When his eyes reach your lips the quirk of them tells him to keep going. He falters at the fire that burns within your eyes; the star fires he sees when you use magic hold no comparison to this flame he sees now. Shivers travel up his spine and down his fingertips.</p>
<p>"What do you think?" You demand of him.<br/>
"I love them." He wants to say more but the words refuse to resolve themselves.</p>
<p>Your presence radiates around him warm and gentle yet he is no fool to think you are without power. It is the kindness that settles around him like a blanket. Eyes soft you step in-between the slight opening of his legs. Air leaves his lungs; you are so close. He wants to take hold of the rock you have offered him in the shape of your own body. Some small part of him hopes you offer your heart with it, but he will take this tossed line as far as it goes to stay above the waves.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, his hands grip your hips and he is brushing kisses against the soft curve of your belly. Wandering and roaming while taking in the places that make you shutter with smiles and sighs. How when he finds a spot of ink the swell of the skin changes. The whimpering of his name when he kissed the base of your sternum. His mind wanders to simpler times without the worry of betrayal. When his fingers drip to your thighs there is a change in the air and he can feel those same gentle hands stop his own.</p>
<p>"Something tells me if I don't stop this now that we could fall off a cliff without knowing what is at the bottom." You whisper regret choking your words. "Don't think I don't want this or you. But right now, please let’s just hold each other. I think we both need that more than where this could go. I don't want to ruin us before we even begin."</p>
<p>Something shifts inside him. He is stuck remembering the last time he was in a situation like this. How Rime had stood over him and with lovingly cruel eyes allowed Felix to use, and then be used over and over. The difference between you two is blindly stark. Within that moment the devotion to you grows strong while the past's chains slowly break from the fetters around him.</p>
<p>"Barista I believe you are right, again I apologize for presuming." His voice is low and husky.<br/>
"Don't apologize, once we have figured out who has stolen your perfect face and why Rime stabbed me, I want to come back to this. If you still want to that is." There is relief in your eyes even as they are flickering with regret.<br/>
"I'm agreeable to that." It takes a moment for him to understand your first words. "Wait, do you really think my face is perfect?" He sputters.<br/>
Your laughter is soft warm rain in summer. "Yes, I want to kiss it over and over again."</p>
<p>With that, you lean down and place a kiss on his brow. He tilts his face up and that hairs breathe of distance between you is closed. Lips meet and your smile pressed against him steadies the trembling with his bones. You stay with that tenuous connection while you both move to get on the bed arms and legs twisting unnaturally to keep that connection of lips hanging on to one another straining to stay together. Till you both can hardly tell where one begins and the other ends. Felix can feel your arms pin him to your chest. Legs wrapped around his own. A kind warmth that emanates from the embrace fills him from his soul out. He is so close to breaking again from this tenderness he can feel it trying to shake free.</p>
<p>"It’s ok to let go. We both have had a hard day." breath trembling across his collarbones.</p>
<p>That dam breaks with tears flowing again. Sobs shake and rattle from his very soul. In whimpering groans, he speaks of the fear that Rime had killed you, how that is only the start of the betrayal he feels when it comes to Rime. Even the deeper things of how the shadow of Escell overhangs all he has ever done, how he misses his Papa and sister. You just hold him closer and listen to it all while kissing the tracks of tears across his face. Your quiet concentration makes Felix feels freer than the day he left the manor. When he is done and wrung out, shame springs forth vines trapping him. How could you want to be around him now you have seen him like this?</p>
<p>"Do you want to hear about my tattoos?" You whisper. Felix's eyes fly open, that is not what he was expecting. When he tries to pull back, only to find your body is steel and he better get comfortable in the embrace.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"After I cry, I like to hear about other things for a while. Just to step out of my head you know?"<br/>
"I… I mean… If you’re willing." Felix is faltering. But he wants to know more about you, he wants to drink in any words you would give him.<br/>
"Ok, but let’s first get you some water. I don’t want you getting a headache."</p>
<p>Soon Felix is laughing at your stories and truly looking at you and your tattoos. They tell a magnificent story about your life every significant moment a permanent reminder. Reaching out to hand him another mug of tea.  A stretch of your arms past your head, trying to stifle a yawn. He watches, reminding himself you both desperately need rest.</p>
<p>"Ok I'm out of stories, and after your delightful lunch I want to take a nap."<br/>
"Of course, are you still ok with me staying in here with you?" Felix too lets out a small yawn.<br/>
"Oh. I was hoping we could cuddle again." Blush creeping across your face.<br/>
"Of course!" He nearly jumps out of his skin with how eager he is.<br/>
"Wonderful." The sleepy brilliance of your smile is enough to refill the tears in his eyes. Felix tries not to think about how close he came to losing that. Or what sins he would commit to protect it.</p>
<p>You climb into bed first, hazy eyes watching as Felix removes all but his shirt and trousers. He joins you, again you both slowly become a tangle of limbs. Lips find new places to press tired kisses. When they meet there is a slow dance with nips of teeth so much like the rain. When you drift off first, Felix ponders if he should get up and leave. But that feels wrong, to leave the warmth you have offered. No, he will stay here. So, he snuggles into your chest to hear the slow beat of your heart. The rhythm of it calming those last few moments of awareness and so for once in his life, he slips in to sleep with a smile.</p>
<p>Soon after this, the door is batted open. Stella pokes her head in. Wriggling in, she trots first over to the cart of food hoping for some milk or cured meat to be in a place she can reach. She starts at the slight snore from the lumpy mass on the bed. Curious she walks over and sniffs. The commingled smells of friends tell her what she needs to know. Wiggling her butt, she jumps up landing next to some blanket-covered feet. It's soft and warm, her friends are happy from what she can smell. With that knowledge, Stella curls up into a ball purring and falls back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anisa, would you please be my guardian?" You had asked, voice someplace between a whisper and command. Trepidation and anxiety were written clearly across you even with how hard you tried to hide it. Going to the bar had shaken you. Anisa had known it was a bad idea to take you to the Saucy Gull until Felix with silver tongue and honey words had convinced her it was a great idea. Anisa should have remained resolute you had already been nervous, drawn as tightly as a bowstring when Felix had dropped you in her office.</p>
<p>Even as concerned as Anisa was about your wellbeing, she was elated to the point of near dancing when you had asked her. Even as that well-worn armor of secrets creaked in protest about letting you close. Already you had proven to be trouble making her blush more times than she could count. These windswept thoughts nearly caused her to missed the sigh of relief from Sage or the grumble from Felix. Nearly. Still, she had shot daggers at them after your announcement. Later twisting both their ears when she brought them to guest quarters.</p>
<p>"Can't you see how scared they are?" She had hissed at them.</p>
<p>Felix squirmed and mewled in pain but had shortly given up and apologized. Sage had just smiled and asked since when had she liked it rough. Snapping back to the present, Anisa rolled her eyes again. Even after all these years, you would think she would be used to the lush, for one thing, he never stopped flirting with anything that moved. If memory severed right one night where Sage had been particularly drunk he had tried to compliment a tree on its shapely beauty.</p>
<p>Mentality pushing those ridiculous boys out of her thoughts, Anisa tried to calm herself before going back to you. A silent list started ticking off in time to the click of heels. She should make sure you had your fill of scraps they had pulled from the mess hall kitchen. Then see if you wanted a bath. Either way, she would need to find some blankets and turn the couch in the office into a bed. Then tomorrow escort you and Saaros to Porrima, making sure no one asked too many questions. Which was about as likely as a Sage wearing a shirt and Felix giving up necromancy. Yes, this would be easy she thought sourly.</p>
<p>Just keep you safe till they could return you to Earth. That was the mission.</p>
<p>The weight of responsibility rested upon her like full plate armor. Stumbling under the pressure of hidden pasts and secrets long buried within. Heart thundering with the knowledge that she was now in charge of you. To protect you and to help you in every way she could. There was something about it that was thrilling yet woven in was terroir. What if you got hurt? What if she couldn't protect you? More than that, other questions bubbled up. What if that last battle 5 years ago had still left servants of the Lord of Shadows alive and this was the starting horn of their revenge? Over the past months, something has started to change, like the smell of ozone and salt before a storm. Something was coming Anisa could feel it deep inside her. Would you be salvation or doom? Would they even be able to get you home before that expected gauntlet fell and the real battle began?</p>
<p>Shaking the weight of doubts unknown and unseen from her shoulders Anisa focused on right now. Agony shaped dreams of that long-ago battle would haunt her tonight. Right now she needed to take care of you. The idea that in one day one could be pulled from their world so violently like that. Anisa shook her head, damn Felix with his ridiculous overestimation of his abilities. She still could not believe how badly he had messed up this one. Conceiting that Felix was indeed gifted, to have broken through the wards that had been placed on literally the whole planet. Yes, that did require a certain measure of skill. But she would be loathed to admit that aloud to Felix. No, knowing him that would just encourage him and puff him up further as if he wasn't already near to bursting on hubris. But again she needed to think about you and all you had gone through in just a few short hours.</p>
<p>And you, poor barista. To be subjected to being dragged here from your mysterious planet across the Void. Anisa shivered. To be fair, mother had gone between the worlds, but that had been her choice and she had been trained. Unlike you who was more akin to a sheep lost in the wood than anything else. With that in mind, Anisa was going to do all she could to care for you. It also helped that you had picked her to be your guardian. But still, she should consider your circumstances. As elated she was, you probably were the exact opposite. Not that she would blame you, really it was impressive you hadn't completely lost your mind.</p>
<p>Anisa felt like that one trinket she had enjoyed as a child, a yo-yo if she remembered correctly. It would spin up and down over and over until the string was tangled. That is probably the best description for right now of how you both must be feeling. Spun so many times till the web caught its creator turning them into a victim.</p>
<p>At the door, Anisa takes a moment to listen before she knocking searching for any indication of what awaited on the inside. Hearing nothing she knocked softly in case you had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>"Come in!" There was the slightest pause as if you were trying to figure out if you should sing or cry.</p>
<p>Anisa took a deep breath. Tempering herself in resolve to be whatever you needed from her. With a boldness which was only half fake and a cheerful heart that was a full truth, she came in.</p>
<p>"MC, I'm sorry to bother you again. But I just wanted to make sure you were ok, do you need anything?"<br/>"Honestly there is a lot I would like. But I don't want to be a burden. You have already done so much." A soft bitter laugh came from you standing before the fire, arms crossed as if you were frozen. But there was still the slightest smile on your face. <br/>"You are not a burden. After all, you have been put through the wringer today. I was going to ask would you like to take a bath? While you do that I can set up the office for you to be able to sleep here and try to find some clothes for you. Tomorrow we can go to town and buy you some, but I can find you something less conspicuous to wear tonight."<br/>"Anisa you are a god-sent blessing." That smile grew wide.</p>
<p>You were so close Anisa could read every emotion that flickered across you. The anxiety in the slightest shake of your arms and the half-wild look in your eyes. Also, the excitement that was a glow about you. Even still how upended, you must feel. Such a strange combination to see. Not that she wouldn't feel the same in your shoes. In a new place where she and by extent, her past were unknown. A slight smile twisted her lips. That would be nice to not be so guarded, be constantly aware of how long she remained in one place or taking such pains to hide everything about herself. But again this wasn't about her. So with outstretched arms which were gladly taken Anisa offered what support she could.</p>
<p>Once had Anisa had shown you the bathroom and where everything was she had left to go find extra blankets and clothing. Thankfully the laundry was next door. Inside she had set to sort through the piles of clean shirts and trousers to find what she guessed was your size. Then it had been to find blankets. The result was an oddly shaped lumpy folded bundle of the pilfered offerings. She attempting not to trip on the way back. It was, difficult to say the least. But still, she was doing her best. It was all she could do really. Tomorrow before you both departed to Porrima you both could go shopping for everything you needed for the tip. Felix could be guilt-tripped into paying for it all. Still knowing Saaros, there would be some minor disaster tomorrow making everything either late or early. Best to get you back to the office as swiftly as possible for some sleep.  </p>
<p>Once she reached the door to the bathing-room was where the problems started. First off there was no easy way to open the door. The second knocking was almost just as impossible. Maybe she could just lever the door handle down? Keep her eyes down while she came in and give you a second. That would have to do. Anisa could see no other way. Besides the jiggling of the door handle would give you some warning.</p>
<p>"MC? Sorry to barge in but I brought you some more things." Forgetting her plan to look away Anisa looks around and lands right on you. Something stirs to life within and its heartbreak and rage. Though the thin shirt you’ve pulled on dark patches blooms across your skin. Bruises.<br/>"Oh MC what happened? I swear if Felix caused those, even if he did mean it, there will be a reckoning." She tries to keep her voice calm and tender but there is a tremble of rage she cannot tamp down.<br/>You blink once, twice confusion written across your face. "What?"<br/>"Those bruises." Now Anisa is starting to feel confused.<br/>"What bruises?" You start to look down at your body. A strange look flits across your face a cross between understanding and a wince. "Do you mean the tattoos?"<br/>"You have tattoos?" She is shocked.<br/>"Yea?" There is a resigned sigh. "Your not one of those people that thinks tattoos are only for gang members or criminals are you?"<br/>"Well… No… I know lots of people have tattoos, I'm just surprised you have them." She flushes maybe she thought that a little. The example of Sage comes to mind, though that's not fair to you. He isn't a sterling example of anything except alcoholism and evading questions. Not that she can criticize him for the latter.  <br/>You laugh. "I get that a lot. Maybe it's because I don't always wear leather or spikes. Sorry for assuming."<br/>"Oh no, I'm sorry for not knocking."<br/>"It's ok." You paused. "Do you want to see them?"<br/>"I would be honored. But only if you truly are ok with sharing them." Anisa is stunned into stuttering words.<br/>"Of course I am, or else I wouldn't have said anything." Laughter trickles into your voice.<br/>"Let's go back to my office that's a little more private."</p>
<p>There is a slight smile that fills your eyes with a lightness, a couple of times on the way back you even snicker. While this is a vast improvement over shivering like a leaf in a storm, Anisa has some reservations. True she has seen many kinds of tattoos even in her travels far across Astaea, but still, most of the people that seem to have them are rougher around the edges. While you, most definitely do not fit that category. So there is some disconnect. Not that she thinks you are a criminal or anything of the sort. But it raises the question of why you have them which is a far more intriguing thought line than what they look like if she is being honest. But she also understands the importance of secrets, still, you seem so willing to share yours.</p>
<p>"Anisa?" She startles slightly before looking at you.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"You had an intense look on your face. I was worried, maybe you were regretting agreeing to guard me. Or is it about the tattoos?" Hope and concern war within your features, even as she watches she can see the lightness fade and your posture become stiff. Oh, how she knows the defenses you are building up.<br/>"MC, I do not regret you picking me. Not even a little. I honestly was thinking about your tattoos. I'm not used to seeing them on someone who isn't…" Pausing to think, but as the words tumble out she can see you close up and retreat further. "Rough around the edges. I'm curious about them and you, far more than I was."<br/>You blink a few times as if the words she has put into the air might change. Finally managing to stutter out. "Really?" When she nods, it's like a door thrown open into the morning sun.</p>
<p>When you both get back to her office she hands you the bundle while she takes the door. Inside, taking the bundle back to put the clothes on the least messy section of desk before fluffing out the blankets over the couch. She turns back to you standing before the small fire in her room. You give Anisa a subtle smile before lifting the shirt hem past your hips. Now she sees what she first thought was a bruise, this is certainly not a bruise. Nor is it like anything she has seen. Questions bubble and rise to tap at the roof of her mouth. Yet floundering at the sight of naked skin.</p>
<p>"I don't know how I ever thought these were bruises." She gives a slight smile. Your turns into lightning with that same glow in your eyes.<br/>"Do you want to touch them?"<br/>"Oh… I… Only if you are ok with it."<br/>"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." Words made of sweet cream drift like spun sugar around her.<br/>"Alright."</p>
<p>The fire glow set against your silhouette dances around the slightest sway of hips as the rest of the shirt is discarded. Heat rises to fill her cheeks while her mind roars with the song of bees. It hits like a wave, how close she is going to be, again. Heartbeat racing across the sky like an arrow. Bloodlust like to battle drums beats against her chest, so different then battle yet she feels that same rush in the measured steps that put her before you. Gold and crimson firelight flickers across naked skin, heat, and sound that breaks the silence and stillness that should be required for these moments.</p>
<p>Bright eyes like ocean spray send shives as they lock together with her own. Unlike the ones that have come with fangs and daggers, demanding answers to secrets they have no right to. Yours are soft, tricking the unaware with depth. Easy to let down the walls and let the sea sweep in to drown everything within its path. Those walls shake at that gentle relentless force, laugher like lapping waves.</p>
<p>Firelight dances on gloved hands outstretched inching closer to a pattern that encircles your navel. More patterns show up in shy glances, twists of black ink, and bright colors. Styles changing from thick lines to delicate dots. No these could not belong to someone involved in crime. They are as soft as your skin appears to be. The temptation to feel if that impression is true burns high. A desire to feel bathwater and fire-warmed skin. Fear creeps in that you would reject her rough and scared hands. Anger at her own body and blood twist its claws within. She backs away unable to sully you with the glancing poison of her touch.</p>
<p>"Anisa?" Confusion replaces the siren's desire that has been relaxing you both. "Are you ok? Is this too fast?" scrambling for the shirt now a careless crumple of the floor.<br/>"I…" Smoke lodged in her throat like blood. "I shouldn't touch you." Regret again as words that don't have the right meaning leave her mouth, striking you like spears.</p>
<p>She should leave. This is too close. You are so close to breaking walls and storming the fortress she has raised to protect herself. There is no reason for it. You have been here only a few hours yet. Yet she is so close to breaking under the weight of the sky. Perhaps it's because there is no way you could know her past, the sins committed in her continued existence even with all she has done to change that. The sins that cover her hands in blood. Black with their own sins, but she still is a killer. How does that change what she has done?</p>
<p>"Seriously? Is it the tattoos?" Simmering rage is barely restrained she can feel its wave pulse off you. Teeth bite out each word snarling.<br/>"No!" It’s a shout too loud and filled with panic. "It's me."<br/>"Bullshit." You rise like a tsunami, a deity ready for retribution. "I've always hated that crap, It's not you, it's me." A wolf's sneer carves your face, the fire like blood a war paint. She takes another step back, hand on her sword. "Explain to me why it's you. Tell me or I will make my way to Porrima."<br/>"I.." Swallowing the lumps of ash and chains that rest within. "I swear it's me. You are beautiful and I'm so honored you would show me this and even tell me it's ok to touch you but. My hands are drenched in sins. I have always wanted to be a knight and serve my kingdom and home. But I didn't know how much it would mark me. I wouldn't trade this anything, but my path is a river of blood."</p>
<p>The world swims and twists, she has to block it out. Block out the fire. Block out your face. She should hand you to Felix and Sage in the morning. Bind them with oaths to guard you with their lives. She should have never suggested you pick. It might have been the only choice that was truly yours on this night. Oh for you to have picked her, fate is laughing at her agony. She should have never have offered herself as an option. Already your presence threw her off balance. The ground she had called steady becomes a turbulent sea around you. She does not even know you, and still, this is the devastation being around you has caused. There was no telling what would happen if you continued to open like a flower before her. There would be no wall your touch wouldn't break around her heart and mind.</p>
<p>A single hand, cupped with tender care around her cheek. Thumb caressing the line of tears. The other joins its mirroring. She dares not to open her eyes to see what magic you would unknowingly spin that would further break her. The soft pads of fingers, tiny callous that snag.</p>
<p>"I pushed you. I'm so sorry Anisa. I got so caught up in flirting with you, I didn't realize I crossed a line. What can I do to fix this? Can I fix this?" The mummer of words is eggshell thin.</p>
<p>She risks a look, tears still blur but your face becomes the only solid point. The ocean she stands before almost breaks those walls again. Concern, sorrow, and pain swirl and drown within your eyes. Leaning into the warm touch. Yet her hands slowly come up to encircle wrists dragging them down.</p>
<p>"I like you truly. But again I'm sullied from my past and I will raise my sword again. Besides, we are going to send you home. I will guard you, I will admire your strength. There is nothing to fix or forgive." Knights don't get to be with royalty, and you are nothing less than the divine.</p>
<p>You twist out of her grip. She expects anger, she has faced that before in lovers. You grab her right hand and yank it so hard it hurts to your lips. To place a rose petal kiss on each knuckle, eyes closed. Burning to the point of wavering in frozen heat.</p>
<p>"Knights get tokens of affection at least?" There is power behind your words.<br/>"Yes." helplessly breathless in the face of all you hold in your chest.<br/>"Then take mine, I will give you all you ask for. My Knight."</p>
<p>Suddenly the world is filled with crashing waves and burning light that casts the shadows around her heart back into oblivion. The walls crack and crumble, standing still but there is light is peaking through. Anisa leans down, moving with slow tremors scared and afraid. Till she is hairs breath from your lips.</p>
<p>"On my honor as both Knight and Starsworn, I will guard you until my death." Those words tumble from lips that know the weight of the promise she gives and still speaks the words because it's the unvarnished truth in this naked light.</p>
<p>Again a hand rests on her cheek, another on her neck. Breathing is impossible when the air is full of your scent. Eyes flutter closed. Her own hands rise to pull your body closer, the sigh you let out brushes lips against hers. Desire sparks into flame and wildfire, screaming for more.</p>
<p>"On my honor as… a barista and cosplayer, I will stand by you for as long as I can." more slight feather taps of lips unwittingly touching. Anisa smiles a small laugh escaping her.</p>
<p>You both shiver, while boiling. Sweet torment in letting traitorous desire trickle in.  Still holding fast to the other, unwilling to let go.</p>
<p>When the fire burns to nothing, she breaks free to stoke it to life. You look drained, clouds threatening to fall to the ground under their weight. In silence, she leads you to the couch. Motioning for you to lay down, carefully removing your shoes before tucking you in. Before she finishes you are snoring lightly. An exhausted smile flutters across her heart. Standing she leaves to face her demons in the dark. Firelight soft behind her the all-consuming dark before her. Just like every other night.</p>
<p>Well not quite. Heat tinkles up her arms at the remembered feel of holding you close. Lips tremble at unfulfilled kisses. Heart racing at the remembered frantic drumbeat of your heart against her chest. Looking up to find the dark is less haunted. The words of those vows spoke act like a spell causing the doorway to fill with light, beyond a future that is beginning to look like hope if even for a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rime could go rot. In reality, Rime should be rotting. Better question, why wasn't that stupid deer dead? Sage's hand darted out from the water, weaving around the clinking bottles looking for one that was not completely empty.  Finding a half-full one it was brought to his lips and finished in a swift gulp. Satisfaction tasted like oak barrels and enough cinnamon to feel it in the nose. It even had the same aftertaste, misery. Once it was seen in a different light or with thoughts of you dancing around his head there was no doubt this was misery. The vision of your tear-filled eyes filled the space behind closed lids.</p>
<p>Sage jerked forward, almost spearing an eye on the mouth of the now-empty liquor bottle. How much more could he take of every detail of you filling memory and desire? If he was honest it was none. He couldn't remember ever feeling so connected so drawn to another. Sure, there was Tusli or the Griefers, well maybe not them, but still, that was family. You decidedly were not family or could be treated like family. Oh, Night Mother, you. Your name was the only full thought he clung to in the sea of booze he dove in to escape the air above. That air which was ever filled with past mistakes and angry enemies ready to attack to remind him of all that had gone wrong.</p>
<p>Speaking of things going wrong… Rime. There was absolutely no love lost between either of them. Honestly, Sage was surprised the stupid deer had only minorly stabbed him. Not that you had seen it as a minor stab. It was probably the coughed up blood that had convinced you. But that was absolutely normal with him. This time the sound of your sobs and screams filled his ears. Sage shivered violently, the calm surface of the water ripping apart.</p>
<p>None of this was helping. The dust that had rested atop the bottles seemed to fill Sage's lungs. Everything was going wrong, but even that was too weak a word for this. An extremely monstrous disaster was a much more accurate description for the past week. Those days of pure mind melting bliss, the simple joy of being around you. His lips on yours, bodies nestled together. Your hands-on his ears as he curled into you. Not to mention the dreams he had been having. That was a new level of agony. Dreams of soft hands, warm and kind as they wandered. More of those little sighs of contentment you made. Another violent jerk this time letting the empty bottle slip into the bath. Turning around he looked at the wall of alcohol he had carted to the bathes before stripping down to just his small clothes and jumping in. Only one-half full bottle left.</p>
<p>Grumbling that it was better than nothing and far better than letting emotion and rational thought find a foothold. It was grabbed and pulled close, knocking other bottles into the baths. Bobbing slowly before succumbing to the pull of the water and dragged under. There probably was a metaphor in that, but Sage was far too drunk to think it up. He should not have agreed to be your guardian or mentor or whatever, hang tradition and whatever honor being Starsworn had left in it. You had just after being dropped on to this planet when you had made that choice, a poor one if he might add. Now, look at how deeply ingrained you were in Sage's life and now were embedded into his heart. Look what just seeing you upset had done to him! Well, that and the shock of being stabbed by Rime. But that wasn't the point. The point was, he needed to give you to Anisa or Felix, but. The very idea tore at him worse than any claw, cut deeper than any stab. No. He was going to hold on to you, even as much as he should let you go.</p>
<p>"Sage?" The echo of your voice around the chamber was enough to send him into bliss and fear. He sank deep into the water. Should he hide, heck could he hide? The sound of your grumbling and sighs as you followed the trail of clothing. Well, there went the idea of hiding.</p>
<p>There is hardly any time to prepare before you stand at the lip of the pool. A bundle of the discarded clothing, weapons, and even his boots overflowed in your arms. Even in this low impossible light, the tracks of dried tears, red-rimmed eyes, even the raised color in your cheeks and nose are starkly visible. It was enough to stop his heart. Pain rose in his chest a vise-like pressure building making it hard to breathe.</p>
<p>"Well, you found me." He is stomping on every emotion that is rising in his chest at the very sight of you. Walling himself off with his armor of swagger and blasé. Throwing up defenses that look like flirting.<br/>"You’re an ass." Wrinkling your nose with eyes filled with fury. "I see you have been drinking."<br/>"And enjoying the water. What about you enjoying the view?" Stretching tall pulling the whole of his body in a languid motion, hoping the display will distract you.<br/>"Shut up!" Even as color rises across your neck and face, your voice jumping and breaks across the words.</p>
<p>You dump his clothes at the edge of the pool, so close to almost falling in. Sage wills himself not to dive forward to push them back. Till you sit and push his pants into the water, keeping your eyes trained on him the whole time. This time Sage does dive after his pants, when he comes up you have folded his coat and belts and even put Zenith on top. You are backed away from the edge sitting knees tucked to chest next to his things. The tiniest of sniffles escapes and everything inside him shatters.</p>
<p>"I thought you were going to die." You whisper so low even Sage has to strain to hear it.<br/>It takes a second before he can speak. Inside, a storm is raging, the howling wind screaming to get out, to hold you, to apologize.<br/>"It takes more than that to kill me." It sounds harsh and angry.</p>
<p>There it is again, everything he wants to say or do is coming out wrong. Why is this happening?  You let out a bark of laughter, the sound a harsh ringing on the stone more like the clang of a sword. A punch to the gut that hits its mark. Sage can feel the waves of hurt rippling of you. Why? Why are you so upset over him? Why do you care so much about him? Why did you time and time again treat him like he is worthy of your affections, of your kindness? After everything he had done, after all, he was a traitor to so many. There was no reason for someone like you to care about a monster like him. He should give you up. But instead, he rises out of the pool to hold a hand out.</p>
<p>"Care to join me? The water is nice and warm." He makes his voice soft and silky, more playful. Trying desperately to get you both away from any questions or thoughts of this afternoon.</p>
<p>If looks could kill Sage would have died so long ago, even before he left the island. But yours makes his heart stutter and jump. It takes a moment, but you stand ignoring his hand. Muttering, you start working your belts and buttons.</p>
<p>Oh. Suddenly Sage is lost. He wasn't expecting you to take him up on his offer. But here you are, taking off your clothes. Blessed Night Mother you are beautiful. His head is swimming from more than drink. It's once you have your own small folded pile next to his boots that it hits him. You are covered in tattoos. Honestly, Sage isn't that surprised. Though that you have them so well hidden gives rise to a few questions. Swirls, lines, pictures, and stories are etched on your body. He wants to touch and see if the thick bands of black ink are raised high on your skin. You are every story and revelation, and he wants to hear your stories behind them. Unconsciously he steps forward with arms slowly raised. Realizing too late what is going on to stop, he takes your hands and pulls you to the pool. Eyes locked on each other, the red and swelling is almost gone from your face. There is trust on your face so bold it breaks his heart.</p>
<p>Now Sage has seen tattoos before. Heck, he even has one, though that is still covered by his small clothes. He shivers at the memory of that particular moment of stupidity. Now forever there will be a stupid probably curse mark that glows purple around sea cows, on his butt. Which is extremely embarrassing to even admit. But Sage has seen other markings. Ranging from the crudest of lines and pictures to the overelaborate designs that shift and shimmer with movement. But these are on your body. This is what is graced to be upon your skin. So, he drinks it in parched beyond belief just to see you like this.</p>
<p>The earlier drinks and foggy head are leaving in place the clarity of single-minded devotion to this moment and all it holds. To you and all you are and are doing. When his foot hits the pool, he slips. A sharp intake of air and he is falling, pulling you with a scream caught in your mouth. Within that moment before the crash, Sage pulls you close, tucking your head against his chest, the overwhelming desire to protect you overriding any move to save himself.</p>
<p>The water stings as it slaps and recoils into his back and head. He can feel you lose your breath. Heart hammering so loud it can felt it in his chest and hands. You both sink while he is struggling to stand. But you make it together and he is so glad you are safe even if you are coughing your lungs out.</p>
<p>"What happened did you plan that?" Body shaking from coughing.<br/>"Of course." He tries a false smile, only to receive a glare. "Ok no, I tripped."<br/>"I figured, thank you for rescuing me." The last of the water is expelled from your lungs in a final violent cough.<br/>"It was my mistake; I don't want you hurt especially over my mistake." There is a growl in his voice, pure anger directed internally.<br/>"I know you would never hurt me." With a voice like comfort while placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Suddenly it's too much. Your faith and trust it’s too much and too great a weight. You should be scared because he is a monster and good for nothing. So, he turns whipping to bite down on your wrist. Not enough to break the skin but so close he can feel your blood pulse. There is a gasp and shiver, good run away like a scared mouse. Go hide behind Felix or Anisa tell them about the scary monster in the pool. Let them rail against him screaming with weapons raised, take you away, and keep you safe from him. Let them hold you close and know your hair smells of sun-warmed cotton and raindrops. Let them be your shield and teachers, let them correct your stance, and know your skin soft with no callouses. Let them be the ones you turn to with your bright eyes and smiles. Anything as long as you are safe and far away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hardly a second passes before teeth bite down on his shoulder. They are hardly noticeable, except that you are so much closer. Your free hand is a claw wrapped around his elbow. Chest pressed flush against his. Hair dripping water down his chest and back. Sage's head is swimming again and not from the liquor. You should be yelling, hitting him, pulling away. Yet you are biting back? He can feel every single thought vanish like smoke and mist. The embers in his heart are stirring into a fire that rages and roils against the confinement of ribs and skin. He is breathing smoke, unable to get enough air into his lungs. Haze fills his vision into which he surrenders. Releasing his grip on your wrist, you do the same and step back. Eyes locked, he sees fire rage inside you too. But your eyes are the sun at noon, with heat ripples that warp the mind and demand for all to stand in the glory of the light. And so, you stay.  </p>
<p>"Feel better now?"<br/>"You know it takes more to bruise me." words clashing against each other. Sage is trying so hard to keep what is little remaining of his armor on while you tear through it like spider webs.</p>
<p>Both of you laugh, this time it is a right and true sound. Its bright lights and sea air. This is true satisfaction to hear you laugh. No bitter aftertaste once it's gone. It echoes loud across the stone walls and water. This is a sound Sage will forever crave. The darkness around you both dissipates in that sound.  </p>
<p>"So, now that I see your artwork, do you want to see my tattoo?" Sage asks wagging his eyebrows with lips turned into a suggestive grin.</p>
<p>You groan at that. The last traces of crying vanishing. You seem to pick up on his hope that you can just step aside from this for a moment. Step aside from the madness that you have been dropped in to and Sage is resigned to walk through.</p>
<p>"Do I want to? You're only in your underwear and I can't see it." A false wrinkle of the nose with sparks of mischief dancing in the suns-glare of your eyes.<br/>"It’s on my butt. It glows purple around sea cows. It was supposed to tell me when I was around mermaids, but that was a lie. I got duped." Leaning closer to the warmth of you.<br/>"You know what, I'm not surprised." The slightest tip of your tongue sticks out at him. Causing him to wonder how you would taste in this moment. Then what has just be said clicks into understanding.<br/>"Hey!" Pulling back in mock outrage.<br/>"I've known you for just over 2-3 weeks now and I know I probably could beat you at 2 truths and a lie."<br/>"Could not. I saw your tells."<br/>"Want to test that?"<br/>"I'd rather test other things of yours." That comes out bad even by his standards.<br/>"Oh? like what?" This time your stepping closer, and there is no what that should have worked.</p>
<p>Still, words rise from the darkness sealed behind clenched teeth. If you can stand how damaged he is and still want to stay. If he can tell you everything and still have you hold him. If you can take how much he wants to stay and give and be with you. Can you handle all he would throw at you and still laugh and smile like the sun with him? But he says none of this.</p>
<p>"I want to feel your tattoos, see if the ink is higher than plain skin."<br/>"Ok."<br/>"Wait what?"<br/>"Ok, you can feel them."</p>
<p>He does not wait to close the slight distance. One moment he is just looking at you, next he has his eyes closed head on your shoulder with his hands are on your skin. Learning every curve and swell of ink. Wanting to know you so well he would know you by the slightest brush of skin on fingers. When you shiver into his chest and gasp, the world has narrowed to only you. Every sound and feel he is starved for it all.</p>
<p>"Tell me about them please." He mummers into your collarbone, lips brushing the hollow of your throat. It is a plea and prayer mixed with devotion to whatever you would give him and he is desperate for it all. </p>
<p>So, you do, and when his fingers brush a ticklish place you wiggle, gasp, and the world stops. Smiling lips like feathers against soft skin that smells like the forest calming him just the same. Turning slowly to press your face into the top of his head whispering those stories in the moonlight. Sage listens so keenly not just to your words, but how your voice changes when fingers brush your hips. The flutter of your heart when he nips at the one on your shoulder blade.</p>
<p>When your hands come up, causing fear that you are going to still his mappings until you start to comb his hair then rub the spot at the base of his ears. Now it’s his turn to groan, to purr so loudly it drowns out your faint words. He pulls you as close as he can, hands splayed across your back the ridge of your spine a comfort. The ache inside him builds, he shouldn't be allowed these moments. You are good with a gentle strength that is like a warm fire. Your words are the crack of wood on that fire, hurtful in their truth but needed. This is needed so with great reluctance, he unwinds himself from you. </p>
<p>You whimper with your grievance at losing the comfort of body heat, he wants to shiver at the loss. To come back and hold you tight. Carry you off to someplace far away from all these problems. But that isn't an option. You aren’t even from this planet; you have family and friends waiting for you back home. Who is he to compare to that? No, it's better to let go now. Not let this get any further. But still, he can't help but take your hands to lead you to a step to sit down on. Both of you still so close, knee to knee, hip to hip, his arm across your shoulder, and yours low across his back. He flicks his tail across your lap almost unconsciously you start to play with the fluff at the top and it takes everything within not to start purring again.</p>
<p>Resting his head back on your shoulder, thoughts clouding his vision. He knows he should lay himself out before you. Tell you everything, not just the snippets that are dropped at your feet that only show you how little people think of him. You should know the histories; he should untangle the lies not just to you but everyone. But he is so afraid of that pain, that you will walk away. That he will be left alone in that corrupting darkness, that alone makes him quake. Nothing but that, please, he knows you should be afraid, that you shouldn't be here with him anyway. Still, can anyone blame him for wanting what scraps of kindness he can get even with his lies? Especially when the truth would see him destroyed for what he is ever so slowly turning in to.</p>
<p>That's when he feels the soft brush of lips on the top of his head. The tiniest of sighs from you. Your hand is still but he can feel the arm around him try to pull him closer. Inside he is breaking but your hands keep him from becoming ash. With that, he turns and kisses your shoulder the taste of salt tingling on his lips.</p>
<p>"You know, I do have a drunk tattoo but that story is far different than yours." The feel your smiling lips on the tip of one ear. With a voice like the purest melody and soft wind. But there is no way to miss the tremor in it. He knows if he looked that the smile wouldn’t reach your eyes. You are breaking because of him and it aches like festering wounds.</p>
<p>"I'm all ears." He closes his eyes and leans into you even as he pulls you closer.</p>
<p>Soon he is laughing so hard he has to sit up. You start giggling, even as you continue trying to explain how it happened. He swipes an escaping tear. Your smile and laugh are all the light in the world. He is struck with the need to kiss you again. To push you against the wall of the pool and show you how much he wants you. To hear you whisper his name. But he can't. You are a marble statue covered in artwork, filled with stories and a heart that makes you glow. You are a vision in starlight, a moon-lit revelation. While he is the shadow that is rejected by all. But his eyes refuse to leave your lips. </p>
<p>"We should probably go back, my fingers are starting to prune." The soft curve of lips as the words leave them, knocks reality back into place.<br/>"That would be an atrocity." He replies those are not the words he wants to say. These are not the words he wants to scream from the rooftops.</p>
<p>Your lips curl into that smile that he would give his life to protect. Eels swim in his guts biting into him. Jumping out first to offer his hand. You probably don't need it, but he needs whatever scrapes of touch he can get. Lobbing the single towel, that he had shockingly remembered towards you he starts working on his still soaked pants forgoing boots or jacket.  Behind him, he can hear you thank him and start drying off.</p>
<p>He wants to turn around and ask you to come with him. Stay with him. Please, he wants to beg, please come with me stay the night just let me hold you close and keep you warm. Stay and let me tell you every dark truth. Shine the light into every black corner. He says nothing, standing stock still ears swiveled back, he can feel your eyes boring a hole in his back. So, he pulls up his defenses, he can't risk it. He won't risk it. This is killing him faster than the corruption. It hurts worse than having Zenith slide through his chest.  </p>
<p>"Can't get enough of the view?" he tosses his head over a shoulder.</p>
<p>You sputter with color rising, but he can still see the concern that was filling your face. He can see how much you long for him; to open himself up without a doubt. Maybe you want to hold him as much as he does you. He wants to see your now hidden tattoos again, remap them in his mind. He wants to trust you to stay. To hold him close, hold him together even as he does the same for you. But he is not ready yet.</p>
<p>And so Sage leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>